I'm What?
by GuardianEclipse
Summary: The Guardians are invited to the North Pole for a week and have a New Year's party to celebrate the year and what has been accomplish during this year. Something goes wrong to have Jack mad at Bunny for partying to hard and causes one of the Guardians to be...pregnant. Yaoi Fanfic BunnyXJack.
1. Chapter 1

****1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.****

****2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like. Then leave.****

* * *

**Invited to the Jolly One's Home**

It was a calm morning. A few clouds here and there, but The sun reflected of the snow and glowed. It was a sight of beauty to see at the North Pole. A few days ago North invited me and the other Guardians to the pole for a week to have a party. New Year's Eve is in a few days too. Tooth and Sandy won't be here till the actual party due to their duties. Both Guardians will pop up at least once a day to visit, but they are very busy. When I arrived at the Pole. North was there to greet me and show me to my room. I seemed to be the first one there since I didn't see anyone here. Even tough I was an hour late or so, they could be in their dedicated rooms. North open the door to my room. He smiled at me, but shortly he had to leave to deal with some important business.

Slowly closing my door I notice the room right across from mine. It was Bunnymund. He looked like he was going to see North real quick. Our eyes locked for a second, but I broke away from his emerald eyes and quickly shut the door. I turn around to have my back up against the wall. A small sigh escape my lips. My eyes wondered around the dark red room. The room was dark due to the curtains being close. Seeing another door which leads to the bathroom. It was nice to have my own bathroom. Going towards the dark red bed to sit on for a bit. My ankle as been aching for a few days now. The pain is getting worse since the day I screwed up to have my ankle is pretty much knock up. You would think the pain would go away after five days, but I guess it would if it was wrap up and I rested the ankle. I try to hide my ankle I didn't want anyone to worry about me. I can handle myself in this type of situation. Slowly laying down and staring at the ceiling got me thinking about this year. If it wasn't for Man In Moon choosing me to be the Guardian of Fun. I wouldn't have met such great friends. North acts like a father figure to me. It's really nice to feel apart of something better other than being alone for the past three hundred years. My heart felt happy, but I felt like something is missing from it. My eyes seemed to dozed off, while my mind has been thinking about the past. A smile appeared on my face and can't wait on what is going to happen for the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

****1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.****

****2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like. Then leave.****

* * *

**Hearing Weird Noises From Bunny's Room**_  
_

Resting on my bed still dreaming about the next few days. It was probably close to dinner since I can smell dinner cooking. The smell was great and it seemed to have it's aroma spread throughout the halls of the Pole. Getting up from my bed to head out soon and visit North for a bit before dinner starts. Opening my door and entering the hallway to head to North's study. I saw Bunnymund's door. Slowly putting my ear up against it to hear if he is in there. All I heard was heavy breathing. My face turned read. I rushed off away from his room.

All I kept saying to myself under my breath "please don't let it be what I think it is."

My pass became a little bit faster and not looking where I was going I ran into North.

"Jack what's the hurry? Are you that hungry, but you face is all red."

Looking up to the jolly one "No. I just wanted to see you because I'm not feeling very well all a sudden. Maybe it's because I'm hungry."

"Will hopefully that's the case. I was going to get you, but since you are here can you get Bunny? I still got some things to finsh, but I will be at dinner with you two."

My mind kinda broke that I had to go back and get him. I really don't want to disturb him, but I'm not telling North was I possibly herd from his room.

"Sure North I can do that." Giving off a fake smile.

"Good I'll see you two guys there." North left to finish his business.

Slowly walking back to Bunnymund's room. Hoping he was finish on what he was doing. Facing the wooden door that leads to Bunnymund's room. Gulping as my hand knocked on his door. After a few seconds the wooden door open to see the large hare.

"Oi, what do you want?"

"North told me that dinner is ready." My face started to red up.

My eyes stayed onto the floor. I didn't want to look at him. Both of us walked to the dining hall. All I thought was Bunnymund doing those things in his room. Why couldn't he quickly go to his Warren. Taking a big sigh and sat down at the table. Staring at the polish wood until North walked in with the foods. Each of us got different meal, but all smell good. Looking over to Bunnymund and seeing he was eating his salad. All I did was stare at my food and doing small glances over to Bunnymund,

"Jack you barely touched your food. You still not feeling well?"

Bunnymund stopped eat and look over to North than to me. My face was burning up so much. My body felt strange.

Standing up from the table and seeing both Guardians watching me be a complete moron.

"No North I'm sorry. I think I'm going to bed."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow."

Running back to my room with my hand covering my mouth. Feeling like a complete idiot during dinner. In my room I sat up against my door. My head rested on my knees. Slowly I feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

****1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.****

****2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like. Then leave.****

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Waking up and it seemed it was dark. It must have been around midnight. Getting up from floor and then open my door to the hallway. Everything was quiet. You would think that some noises would be heard from the workshop. Walking through the quiet halls was nice. Finding a window at the end of one of the halls. I sat down and looked at the stars. You couldn't see the moon on this side of the Pole. Looking at the stars soften my heart and took away on what happen during the end of the hall was Bunnymund watching the young one looking at the stars. Walking over to me and slightly touch my shoulder. I kinda jump and my heart sank seeing Bunnymund here.

Looking back at the window. "What do you want?"

"Did I do something to you? To me it looks like you've been trying to avoid me, but your failing at it. Mate, something is up."

"It's nothing. I just want to be alone."

Looking over to Bunny with a creeped out look. I notice Bunnymund was staring at something that was above me. He walked closer to me and chuckled. Slowly looking up, then I notice that North never finish taking down his Christmas decorations. The decoration that was above me was none other than a mistletoe.

Look back at Bunnymund with a smirk that said "really!" Starting to shake my head. "You wouldn't dare you stupid kangaro-"

Being caught off by Bunnymund giving me a deep kiss. My eyes where wide and filled with shocked and my face was burning up like mad. Braking the kiss and running off away from him. Running as fast as I could back to my room. Getting yo my room, I open the door and closed the door. Locking the door and making my way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror to see my face all red, but I notice something different. I had tears coming down my face. I was crying. Mostly I try to hide it, but now I'm crying. Why did Bunnymund kiss me. Why couldn't he just say nope where guys. Trying to forget what happen just now. Cleaning up my face then taking off my hoodie. Making my way to my bed so I can go back to sleep and hopefully I can forgot on what just happen.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short. Next Chapter is going to be long and tell me what you think of it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

****1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.****

****2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like. Then leave.****

* * *

**Not Leaving My Room**

The sun was rising into the sky. Waking up facing the window. For a second I thought I had a horrible nightmare...but It wasn't. Having dried up tear marks on my cheeks. My body aches all over. Turing around to face the door and sighing at the door. I wasn't going to leave my bedroom today...or never. Watching the time pass by was slow. The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes turn into hours. Hours passed by rather slow. Looking at the grand clock it was a little pass four. All I thought "dinner was soon.." Standing up out of my bed, but I felt I little light headed and made my way to the bathroom. Turning on the lights and saw my face in the mirror. My cheeks are red. Have they been red all this time? No they couldn't have. Seeing my hoodie on the floor. Still where I left it last night. Turning on the water so it was warm to wash away the tear stains. After doing that and leaving the bathroom. Walking over to the window to see the sun setting. Turning around and heading back to my bed to lay down. Staring at the ceiling thinking about last night.

Having my first kiss taken away by Bunnymund did not make me happy, not one bit. He took me surprise with that stupid kiss. I felt I lost the game, but I think I just notice. Is Bunnymund gay? No. He couldn't be gay...could he? Maybe it was a simple joke for a simple game. He wanted me to lose control. I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know why I started crying, but I bet it made me look like a wimp in front of that stupid rabbit. Good thing I ran away and hopefully he didn't see me cry. I hope.

Dinner was almost done. In North's study Bunny and North are talking about some simple events that took place a few weeks ago.

North grab a book and look over to Bunnymund who was sitting on the desk with his arms folded. "Have you seen Jack at all? I know he didn't show up for brekfest or lunch, but I thought he was sleeping in."

"Haven't seen him, mate."

"You want to get him then? Dinner is almost ready."

Bunnymund looked over to North with a grin while North gave off a goofy smile. "Alright mate, fine. I'll get that snowflake."

North watch the large rabbit and left the room to head to Jack's room.

As the large hare stood in front of Jack's door face to face. Bunnymund knocked on the door a few times, but no answer. He grabbed ahold the doorknob to open the door, but sadly it was locked. Having a big sigh leaving his lips. Heading into his room to grab a pin. Walking back out and kneeling in front of Jack's door. Bunnymund was lock picking the door open. Taking a few tries, but finally opening the door. Looking into a dark room to see a half naked figure on the bed. Bunnymund knew he was sleeping. Walking over to him seeing a mess in this young one's room. Picking up the hoodie and folded it nicely. Leaving the folded hoodie on the end of the bed. Bunnymund sat down on the bed. His paw lightly touch Jack's forehead. His paw left his head and a small kiss came unto his forehead. Bunnymund left the room.

Bunnymund stood in the hall. "He has a fever. This is strange," he murmured. Walking off to go talk to North again.


	5. Chapter 5

****1.) I own none of the characters nor the movie.****

****2) This is a yaoi fanfic. BoyxBoy. Don't like. Then leave.****

* * *

**Tea**

Bunnymund and North kept on talking about Jack's health. It's been two days now since he's been sick and tomorrow was New Year's Eve. Jack has been feeling a little bit better, but he still gets lightheaded when standing. North couldn't figured out how he got sick. It's not normal for immortals to get sick. Bunnymund went over to the window and stared at the icy cold lands. North saw Bunnymund and decided not to bother him. He waked over and grab a book. Dropping it book on the table to make Bunnymund jump a little.

North smiled at Bunnymund. "Do you want to make some tea?"

"Tea?"

"Yes."

Bunny left the window and came over to the table. "What's it for?"

"Jack of course. It will help him gain his health back."

Bunnymund didn't want to help make it, but he felt he had to. Putting Jack though pain felt like that it's his fault. Both Guardians went to work.

Feeling like shit wasn't fun. Standing up from bed felt fine, but as I walked to the bathroom was slow and kinda painful. Taking a tumble shortly after making it half way to the bathroom. Laying on the floor felt nice. I decided not get up from the wooden floor.

"How on Earth did I sick. It's not fair."

Barging into my room was Bunnymund "Well maybe you need to learn to take care of yourself."

Looking over to large hare. "I do take care of myself...I blame you."

"You blame me? Are you still crying over that kiss. It was joke!" Bunnymund knelt down holding a cup of tea. "I'll help you get to your bed, but I don't understand why you are laying on the floor anyway. Plus you have to drink this. It will help mate."

Taking a few minutes to get back onto my bed and to relax. Bunnymund handed the cup of hot tea over to me. Staring at the golden brown liquid. I started to drink it, till all of it was gone. Looking back at Bunnymund who was watching me from across the room.

"You can leave."

"Fine." Watching him walked out of the room he stopped. "North just wants you to feel better." Bunnymund closed the door.

Today was New Years Eve. Feeling much better than yesterday. I didn't get lightheaded once or feeling tired. Getting ready to leave my room for once. It felt like forever being in this room. Leaving the room and heading down the hall and headed my way to see North. Opening the door I saw Tooth and Sandy with North. Tooth saw me and flattered over to me and gave a small hug.

"North told us you weren't feeling well, but you look fine now."

North walked over. "You can rest some more if you want. Dinner would be ready in five hours."

Looking at all three of them then I smiled at the. "I think i'll explore a bit. I never really got the change to explore the Pole."

North chuckled. "Alright then. Have fun and don't get lost."

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far. **

**I know there's some mistakes or tons. I'll fix them soon.**


End file.
